The new Viking
by Master Dakari-Venomon
Summary: this takes place 5 months after GOTNF  gift of the Night fury.  holiday special...


This is an alternate version of my other HTTYD story I wrote. Okay I have seen the movie lots of time and the GOTNF (Gift of the Night Fury) holiday short. This is set 5 months later. This is a Ruffnut/OC fic. Rated T.

_Italic – 'thoughts'_

Normal "Speech"

**Bold- Letter's**

-POV- change ex. –Setchi-

-X- normal view

-Y- time change ex. -1 week later-

-*X*- start dream or flashback (^.=.^) [I'm not saying which] ex. -*10 hours ago*-

-*Y*- end dream or flashback

MD: "I don't won HTTYD but I do own this plot and my OC- Setchi

Chapter 1: WHY ME?

-Setchi intro-

Welcome to my home, its south of the island of Berk. We call it Hel its sunny 3 months of the year and hails the other 9. We have had the same problem as Berk. Dragon's raid and attack our village, it's been almost a year since Berk destroyed the Green Death and dragons have been living among them. They have sent word to our island and others about dragon training. They are coming in a 4 days time to pick me up to go to berk and begin training. Ebder wasn't happy about not being chosen. Saying 'I'm the chief son I should go anyways not me'

-*4 days later*-

-X-

A 17 year old boy with weird dark green-black hair with red highlights; he looks towards the cave entrance solemnly and sighed. He tries to break free from his bonds but to no avail. He then stops when he hears a Deadly Nadder growl; the Deadly Nadder walks over to him growling it looks at him with hate filled eyes. Setchi tries to inch away but is kicked against the cave wall by the Nadder. He groans weakly but doesn't get time to get his bearings as he his thrown against the back of the cave ceiling he lands with a thud his head spinning he then is swatted around the cave by the Nadder's tail. Setchi slowly coughs up blood from on of the few Nadder tail spikes lounged in his body. He drowsy looks up at the Nadder it then picks him and jumps out of the cave with him. The Deadly Nadder drops Setchi about 14 feet from the air onto a flaming building. Setchi gasps as he his dropped onto the burning building and feels the wood break under the sudden impact of the weight dropped on to it. Setchi falls 5 more feet and hits the main floor of the house.

He then tries to move and finds that his bonds are ripped free. He slowly tries to push himself up and collapses as he hisses in pain from his broken left arm. He then tries again and coughs as the house begins to fill with smoke. He slowly grabs onto a chair and pulls himself up from the floor as he takes a step he growls as catches himself on another chair. His right leg twisted and probably cracked. He then sees a spear on the floor nearby and walks towards in and as he kneels down he coughs up more blood he wobbles a bit from the poison running in his body from the Nadder. As he grabs the spear with his right hand the support beam gives way and the house collapses. Setchi coughs and lifts himself up his body screaming for him to stop. He walks out of the flaming rubble and sees the destruction of the village he lived in. he then sees a small necklace covered in blood and soot. He crawls towards it and slowly grabs the necklace with a handful of dirt and looks at it. A few tears hit the necklace in his hand. Setchi starts to tremble as the tears continue to fall down his face. A loud Thud makes Setchi look to his left to see the Nadder from earlier its eyes full of mirth and cackles evilly as it grins showing him its blood red teeth. It then spits a black liquid at him. Setchi screams in pain as the liquid hits his eyes; he tries to get it out but is silenced as the Nadder whacks him into a rock. Setchi slowly opens his eyes and can barely make out the shape of a man with horns on his head. "Well, well, well look what we have here… a little weak Viking outcast. So sad" the figure said gleefully. Setchi then tries to get the foot off of his neck. "Well it would be a shame to let you live so let me fix that!" the figure said as he stabs Setchi's chest penetrating his heart. Setchi gasps for breath as the figure removes his foot as he steps back and disappears. Setchi's poor sight gets dimmer as a black shadow over passes him. His body gives out from the abuse it has taken.

-Setchi-

"Your destiny isn't fulfilled young one, open your eyes and breathe" said a female voice. "Breathe …breathe damn it" said another female voice. I took a deep breath and coughed up some blood. "He's alive, Astrid hurry! Tuff gets over here!" the female voice yelled. I heard 2 more set of feet running to my direction. "Ruffnut what's oh Odin!" Astrid gasped at the wounds that covered my body. "Are those…" Tuffnut said pointing to the spikes lunged in my body. "Their Nadder tail spikes" Astrid said she then realized that and whistled loudly. I heard a Nadder roar and it moved towards me. I then started to spasm I then heard a terrifying roar it rang in my body gave out again.

-X-

"No he needs a healer get him to the healer. Grab anything salvageable try and find out what happened here okay you two." Astrid said as she lifted his body onto her Nadder, and made sure he was secure. "Come on Stormfly lets go" Astrid said patting her dragon on her neck. Stormfly then lifted off and they headed to Berk as fast as possible. Ruffnut looked around with Tuff for about and hour before they found a chard chest they opened it and found some odd weapons, armour and a book. As Ruffnut looked at the book it had a page marked she opened it up and skimmed the book to the page marked. She then began to read.

**It has been a weird these past years. After our last dragon raid of the village 16 years ago we went in search of materials to fix the houses but what we found was weird. The part of the forest where we get the most larger trees for lumber was blasted apart in the center of the destroyed part of the forest was a basket; inside was a crying baby infant as I went to pick up the child the world shook as a deep dark roar that I have never heard before. As I picked the child up I saw the mark of Fafnir. Inside the basket was a necklace that was taken by one of the men and given to his daughter Lily. As we found out the child was a boy as people saw the mark they wouldn't take him. He was barely 4 months old.**

**I took care of him for the next years until he was 5. The dragons didn't raid us for reasons unknown for those years but once he was 5 the dragons began to attack again the leader of the raid was a large dark crimson deadly Nadder. Its attention was on the boy as he wasn't named yet the Nadder roared and in that roar I heard the name Setchi. The boy started to cry as the Nadder came closer to him. Then the Sky boomed as if Thor's Hammer chose to save the boy. The Nadder growled and flew away but in the coming years we saw it again it was watching the boy any chance it came it would scare Setchi then chuckle like it was some big game. When the sky was clear the sound of thunder would be heard as the Nadder tried to attack Setchi. **

**The other villagers weren't to kind especially the kids his age but on girl who wore the necklace. When dragon training started a few weeks ago Setchi was showing better skills than the others. But in my old bones I fear the fall of our village. I now know why that Nadder was so interested it's because he's….. **

As Ruffnut turned the page to find out the rest of the book was gone. A loud dark roar shook the sky their zippleback shrieked and started to get restless. "Ruff let's get going we need to get back" Tuff said as he grabbed the chest and lifted up and attached it to their saddle. He then got onto his dragon head. Ruffnut got on hers and they took off towards Berk. Ruffnut thinking about the boy they found.

-*3 days later*-

At the back of the mead hall; a wall was set up and a bed to house the injured boy named Setchi. Ruffnut looked at his scared face and remembers what she and the other young Vikings listened to.

As the Elder looked at Setchi after he was healed which took 2 days she noticed the mark on his chest right above his heart, the mark of Fafnir she then glared at him and walked away not caring about the boy. Stoick looked at the boy and sighed… "Stoick what are you going to do. He has the mark you know what it means." Gobber asked. "I know that but I just can't allow him to stay here if he does Loki will curse us." "Well he already has with hiccup" Gobber joked which made Stoick chuckle. "True on that but… he won't live long without a new heart or at least half of one." Stoick said. Gobber looked at him as if he just grew another head "you don't mean that… where we are going to find a dragon willing enough to go near him. All of them shun the boy even toothless has kept his distance." Gobber said "We need to find him a dragon then." "Don't you think I've tried that with kids we've gone through the whole dragon manual none of them will go near him!" Gobber replied to his statement.

"You know as well as I about the other book." Stoick said looking at Gobber. "I know but it's a long shot it's called the book of legendary dragons for a reason Stoick these tales go back far more than my great great great grandfather. They have died off or don't exist." Gobber said solemnly "What about Fen…" Stoick said but then heard "UGH...toothless get off of me!" Stoick walked over and saw all of the Viking teens looking nervously away and toothless dragging hiccup away like a puppy with his chew toy. "I'm guessing he forgot to feed him again?" asked Stoick … "Yes he did. Were sorry about listening in" Fishlegs said which all of the other Viking teens agreed. "If I may ask Sir you were about to say Fenroar weren't you… doesn't it go with the legend/prophesy about a warrior like no other defeating Loki and gaining power from the gods?" Fishlegs asked Stoick nodded "From the book that Ruffnut and Tuff brought back it seems to be true though. The prophesy doesn't talk about the Fafnir mark. Yes in about 6 days or so he will die if he doesn't get a new heart." Stoick replied "why not just get someone to give them part of his or get a dragon too ...ouch what was that for" Tuff said rubbing his arm "Didn't you listen; idiot no dragon will go near him and a human heart would kill him. You should know that." Ruffnut said glaring at her twin brother. "Enough! Both of you stop. Were wasting time from what I was told by the Ruffnut is that a deafening roar shook the sky am I right." Ruffnut nodded to Stoick "that means that this Dragon is protecting him" "Why not just save him? And come here to be with him?" Snotlout asked "it's because Fenroar's are powerful but also outcasts from their species." Fishlegs said answering his question "But why what did they do to do that?" Tuff asked. "No one knows why but it's weird that they are treating him the same way they would treat a Fenroar." Fishlegs said

"That means it's on the other island right?" Tuffnut said only to be silenced by a deafening roar as the mead hall shook, the dragons outside roared back. Everyone ran outside to see and saw a dark shadow in the setting sun it roared again. The dragon's started to growl some started lift off the shadow then flew away past the mountain. "Was that?" Ruff asked "The Fenroar…. We need to go get It.!" Astrid said as she started to run towards her home she was stopped by Fishlegs "Astrid you can't go after it only Setchi can. Your dragon will probably kill it because of its hatred. We will have to wait until Setchi wakes up okay. Then we can search for the Fenroar" Fishlegs said letting Astrid go. "Okay well I got to go feed Stormfly and the kids" Astrid said running to her house to feed her dragon. "Okay that's over with someone will have to stay and watch over him. Who is going to do it?" Stoick asked. All the teens except Ruffnut didn't raise their hands. "I will…" Ruffnut said Tuffnut looked at her "So you got a crush on him?" he asked "what if I do it's none of your business" Ruffnut replied and went back into the Mead Hall. Tuffnut sighed and walked back home, Fishlegs left as well. Stoick sighed and left to go to his house to make sure Toothless didn't raid the cupboards again.

-*present time*-

Ruffnut looked at Setchi; 'but why can't I seem to get him out of my head' she said in her mind. Setchi then started to move… he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ruffnut. She gasped "Your eyes… can you see?" Ruffnut asked Setchi.

-Setchi-

I slowly looked at her..."Who are you...my. Eyes what's wrong with my eyes...?" Setchi asked Ruffnut went and grabbed a metal plate. I looked at the reflection and saw the Reptilian eyes of a dragon looking back at me. I dented the plate as I tried to crush the metal in frustration. "My name is Ruffnut, I found you on Hel 4 days ago. Can you walk because I need to take you to hiccup he's teaching dragon training classes at the coliseum. As I tried to get up, Ruffnut grabbed my arm to help me out of the bed; I froze as I felt her soft warm hands. "What's wrong? "She asked me, I looked at her and said "why are you being so nice to me, what are you trying to do? "I asked. "What do you mean? All I'm trying to do is to help you. "She said to me, I looked into her eyes and I saw genuine concern for me. "Did you get me a pair of crutches please" I asked her nicely she then left to go get me some. I looked around and looked around to try and find out were I was 'this must be the Mead…' my thoughts were broken by a sudden! THUD! I looked to the doorway Ruffnut left and saw Ebder he growled. "How the hell are you still alive? Tell me" he yelled at me as he walked over and lifted me up by my shirt. "I'm not telling you anything Ebder…except you killed everyone on Hel…how are you alive." I said to him. He glared at me. "They picked me up for dragon training. Then they heard a dragon roar and left to find out I was brought here." he replied to me. I growled "I was supposed to represent our village" I said only to double over in pain as Ebder punched my gut. "What do you mean 'our' village your not part of my village freak! You never have been and never will be a Viking of any village, because who would want the damn reincarnation of Fafnir to be near their children." Ebder said to me. I felt the tears running down my face, Ebder saw them and smirked evilly. "You know it's true, you've read about the mark didn't you… in a few days you will die without a new heart." I froze…'I am going to die.' I thought "your not human… no you're a demon and you know it … deep inside your treachery black heart you know it's true you were born to kill and destroy everything…no one would or could love you even your own parents abandoned you because of it… who could love a demon like you. I never did anything to the village, because of your mark the dragon's destroyed the village and murdered everyone because of you…it's your fault Lily is dead" as Ebder finished speaking I was thinking of all the people I have condemned because of my curse…I felt a jolt of pain course through my heart. I looked up and Ebder was gone I looked down and saw nothing but I felt as if the sword that pierced my heart was still there. It started to burn, I bit my lip trying to stop myself from screaming but as I did I felt another sharp burning jolt of pain rack my heart again. I screamed in pain then everything went black.

-x-

As Ruffnut turned the corner towards the mead hall she saw Ebder walking towards the house he was staying at. Then she whipped her head towards the mead hall as a deafening scream of pain. Ruffnut bolted to the mead hall and ran to the back to see Setchi collapsed onto the ground his breath ragged. Ruffnut then threw down the crutches she was caring and knelt beside him to see if he was okay, she flipped him over to see that he had been crying recently. Ruffnut reached for his hand. "What in Thor's name is going…oh no…" Stoick said and saw Ruffnut's concerned face looking at Setchi, she slowly held his hand. "Stoick what's wrong…" Gobber asked then saw Setchi on the ground breathing raggedly. "Las let me look at the boy" he said as he walked over and saw blood seeping through the wound above his heart. "Stoick he needs a healer now…" Gobber said as he then lifted him up and placed Setchi back on the bed. Stoick left the mead hall and called for someone to get the healers. Ruffnut looked at Setchi as the healers removed his bandages and saw the mark on his chest. She then felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Stoick. "Is he going to be alright?" Ruffnut asked worriedly, Stoick sighed "I don't know …I don't know …there isn't anything we can do just hope for the best." He said as he led her away before she saw too much.

-Setchi-

-*X*-

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in dark cave. "H…Hello" I asked hoping someone else was with me "Go back to sleep" said a strong feminine voice. I turned my head saw a dragon looking at me, in surprise I fell down. I felt terrified, my eyes started to water. "Its okay mommy's here don't cry little one." The Dragoness said as she nuzzled me and purred. My tears stopped flowing and I relaxed against her, I nuzzled back and yawned. "Time to go back into the nest little one. It's still sleep time." She said to me "I don't wanna…the bad monster will come again" I said terrified. "What bad monster?" she asked me concerned. "He walks on to feet and has weird scales covering his body he has horns on his head and holds a long stick..." I said describing the monster to her. I felt her tense up "what did he do" she asked worried. "He…he hurt you momma and made you go to sleep. He..." I cried against her. "What else did he do" she asked "he. He hurt me with a long shiny stick he stabbed me here" I pointed to my heart. I cried "I don't want the monster to make you sleep momma..." I cried clinging to her muzzle afraid she was going to disappear. "It was just a dream little one lets go to sleep together okay?" she asked I nodded and walked over and cuddled against her. "Momma" I said. "Yes my little one" the dragoness replied. "Can I have some fish to eat? I'm hungry" I said she chuckled and nodded. Go to sleep first then you can have some okay. "Okay momma" I closed my eyes and heard her soft voice "I love you my little one" as sleep overtook me.

-*Y*-

I groaned as I saw the sun's light through my eyelids. I slowly got up and felt weird. My head throbbed; I looked around and saw Ruffnut looking at me worriedly. I tilted my head and blink confused. "Setchi are you okay… what happened?" She asked me… "I don't know I can't remember all I can remember is that you left to go get me crutches and the next thing I know I'm in bed again?" I answered confused. "It doesn't matter we need you to go find your dragon okay." Ruffnut said reaching for my hands. I jumped back as the door to the mead hall was slammed open. I then heard a set of foot steps and Ebder was looking at me angrily. "Time to go demon" he said to me as he walked closer. Ruffnut stood up and blocked his way. I could hear voices getting closer. "Why are you calling him a demon?" Ruffnut asked angrily. "Listen here wench this 'thing' is the reason my village is gone and everyone in it dead." Ebder said "what do you mean your village your not the chief" Ruffnut stated "that's were your wrong as of this morning I was given chief status of my village or what's left of it and that 'thing' is going to be tormented and executed for the deaths of everyone that lived there." Ebder replied and every time he said 'thing' he gestured to me. "You can't do that he did nothing wrong" Ruffnut said only to be backhanded by Ebder and collapse to her knees. "You know nothing you stupid whore that demon is the very cause of all of the problems that occurred at my village. I have the authority to do what I please with him because he is under my jurisdiction. Now move out of my way you stupid wench." Ebder said smirking only to be stopped again by Ruffnut "you will have to go through me to harm him" she said standing up. "Gladly" Ebder said as he punched her in the gut and pulled out his dagger. I tried to move but felt another wave of pain course through my heart. I watched in horror as Ebder stabbed Ruffnut in the heart, she gasped in pain and as he withdrew his blade she collapsed onto the ground bleeding profusely. "Now to finish you off demon" he said to me as he lifted the blade I followed it and froze in fear at what I saw.

Above him on a rafter hidden away by shadows as a large dragon its eyes burning with hatred towards Ebder. The next thing I knew I was coughing up blood, I looked at Ebder who smirked evilly and left his dagger there in my chest. My vision started to fade but I saw the dragon on the rafters jump down and restrain him. I heard tons of footsteps. I then collapse back onto the bed I looked up and heard something that was so familiar but I couldn't place it. "Hold on my little one I'm coming" said a female voice in the background I heard a roar…my mind was playing tricks on me I coughed up some blood as my world grew dark. Voices yelling at me to hold on. The last thing I saw was Ruffnut's form disappearing behind the wall.

-*X*-

"Time to get up my little one" said a female voice as I was nudged. "Momma?" I asked tiredly "yes my little one" said the dragoness as I got up and stretched. "Can I have some fish now?" I asked. The Dragoness smiled and chuckled lightly "yes of course you can my little one. Come on lets go" She said as she walked towards the cave entrance I ran after her and walked beside her happily. I blinked a few time adjusting to the light and saw a beautiful valley of tree's and a large river. I then looked at her and smiled "its pretty momma… just like you!" I said happily. She smiled and nuzzled me "yes it is and thank you my little one. Come on now little one it's time to go" she said as she walked on the mountains pathways I followed her happily. As we came near another cave entrance I could smell fish…lots of fish. I followed my momma into the cave and saw the biggest pile of fish ever. Momma chuckled at my reaction and started to walk towards a small nest to the back of the cave. I followed her happily, halfway there my momma stopped and I looked around confused… my momma looked around the cave "momma what are you looking for?" I asked confused. She looked at me and smiled "I'm just looking for an old friend of mine. She will eat with us okay?" she said I nodded and stood closer to her. I waited and waited… my tail flickering in irritation. "Momma …" I said softly then stopped as I then heard a female voice "Xena is that you?" ask my momma I looked around and couldn't find the dragoness speaking. Confused and scared I huddled closer to my momma. "Reva it's so nice to see you again!" my momma replied to the voice. I then looked around franticly but still couldn't find the origin of the voice. I started to tremble. My momma feeling my discomfort wraps her tail around me soothingly. I calm down but looking around freighting to see who was talking to my momma. "Mo...Momma I'm scared." I said huddling against her. "Oh my little one it's okay its just mommy's friend." She told me I looked at her scared "but I don't see her… momma…" I said frightened. "Oh Xena did I scare him?" asked the female voice I cringed in fear "Reva you are freighting him he needs to see you to be able to calm down. So please come out" my momma said to the voice, she purred soothingly I nuzzled against my momma happily. I then saw a female dragon walk out of the shadows towards us she was all black and shiny. "Momma who's that. She pretty" I asked my momma "she is Reva she is my old friend I told you we were eating with" my momma replied. Reva came closer to me "I'm pretty am I?" she asked I nodded my head and felt my cheeks burn. I looked away and tried to cover my face with my wings. "Thank you" Reva said I unfurled my wings only to be given a light smooch on my cheek. My cheeks started to burn again and I hid my face against my momma. "Oh Reva now you've done it. He's going to avoid you for a while now." My momma said. "Why Xena I just gave him a light smooch." Reva replied. "I know but …" I lightly tugged on my momma's tail. "Momma can I have some fish now..." I said my stomach growled. She nodded and Reva giggled. I was then lowered to the ground and I stood behind my momma hiding from Reva. I followed momma until we came to a nest I was then lifted up and placed in it. I saw a lot of fish and then started to sniff to find my favorite and I then smelt something other than a fish. I opened my eyes and yelped as pair of green yellow eyes were looking at me. I fell on my side and backed away. I then tried to get out of the nest, as I was almost on the rim I was picked up and placed back inside right beside the black dragon. "Don't be afraid my little one this is Reva's little one. His name is Toothless" my momma said I blinked and looked at him as he grabbed a fish with his gums then threw it up and bite down with his teeth he licked his lips in satisfaction. "Go on little one its okay." My momma said nudging me towards Toothless. I walked over to the fish pile and grabbed a large salmon and dragged it towards my momma I then pawed at her tail. "Momma I got you your favorite." I said she looked down and saw the large salmon. "Why thank you my little one" she said nuzzling me. She took the fish and ate it. I beamed happily and nuzzled her tail. I then went back and grabbed a large cod and dragged it back to where the salmon was and I started to eat. As I finished my cod I yawned, "Ready to go my little one?" asked my momma I nodded and waved my tail at toothless "bye bye toothless" I said he waved back "bye bye". As we returned to our cave I collapsed only a few feet from my momma's nest. I then felt my tail being pulled on and being lifted up. I was then laid down and cuddle against my momma. "Momma" I said to her she looked down "yes my little one" she asked "I love you" I said closing my eyes and heard her say "I love you to my little one" as I fell asleep.

-*Y*-

-X-

Hiccup and Tuffnut looked murderously at Ebder. Who was tied up? Stoick looked at him and glared angrily. "Ebder Volnumb I you are brought before this tribal council on the charges of attacking and wounding two Viking's, you are also charged with sabotage of the chief and elder's choice of representative, kidnapping." Ebder laughed "I didn't attack any Vikings" he said "Yes you did you filthy troll you attacked my sister!" Tuffnut said "that wench is your sister" Ebder asked smirking. "Why you!" Tuffnut was restrained by Snotlout. "Also you attacked your fellow Viking S" Stoick was interrupted by Ebder's insane laugh "what fellow Viking that 'thing' was never apart of my village he was never and never will be apart of any village! He is the reincarnation of Fafnir!" Ebder said grinning. "So you admit to attacking Ruffnut Thornston" Stoick asked.

"So what if I did doesn't matter she got in the way of another villages diplomatic affairs" Ebder said frowning. "One man does not make a village you may have been a chief this morning but because of your actions towards Ruffnut Thornston and Setchi. You are here by placed to death by the hands of those you have harmed." Stoick said. "No you cannot do this I am the Chief of Hel that stupid Wench got in my way that stupid Dragon boy deserves to die!" Ebder's voice yelled out as he was taken away by Spitlout. Gobber walked towards Tuffnut. "Is she okay" he asked worriedly, "she's alright lad. Don't you worry" Gobber said to him. Tuffnut sighed in relief "that's good….what about" Tuffnut stopped seeing the look in Gobber's face. "That lad is almost on his last line. He will need the heart soon or he will die." Astrid ran to Gobber and Stoick. "The ...the." Astrid said breathing heavily. "What are wrong lass" Gobber asked. "The Fenroar is in the Mead hall" Astrid said panicking. Everyone ran towards the Mead hall.

As they entered the Mead Hall they saw the Fenroar looking over the wall. Everyone ran to the back of the mead hall staying clear of the Fenroar. As they turned and saw the Fenroar nudging Setchi and whimpering. Hiccup then looks to the door and sees Toothless run towards the Fenroar. "TOOTHLESS NO!" Hiccup yell's trying to stop is dragon. The Fenroar turns around and roars at Toothless. He skids to a stop looking gob smacked at the Fenroar. The Fenroar leans in and Hiccup runs towards to try and save him but stops as he sees Toothless looking down like he was being scolded as the Fenroar growled and grunted at him. Hiccup then throws his hands in the air. "I give up!" he yells as he walks towards a table and sits down rubbing his forehead. Toothless and the Fenroar stop 'talking' when they hear a groan.

-Setchi-

I slowly opened my eyes and back away in fear as a dragon I have never seen before looks at me. I clutch my chest where my heart is in pain. I look up as I hear whimpering, I look and see that the dragon is whimpering. "Who are you" I asked. The Fenroar then knocks aside the wall; which makes everyone jump in surprise they all walk closer to me. My heart stops as I hear the female voice "don't you remember me my little one" it said to me. I looked at the dragon as the last three words leave its mouth. 'My little one' I grab my head in pain and scream. The dreams I have had weren't dreams they were my memories. After what felt like and eternity, the pain stopped. I breathed in raggedly, I look up at the Dragoness, "Mo…Momma? Is that you how am I this doesn't make any sense!" I said frustrated. "You can speak our language?" Stoick asked the Dragoness. "Yes I can, most of us can some are just lazy" She says as she gestures her head towards toothless who grumbles. "Why didn't you speak before…?" Hiccup asked. "I have but from a distance my speech turns into a roar. I have been looking for my little one here for a long, long time." She answered. "By little one you don't mean…" Astrid asked, The Dragoness nods "this is my little one as I call him he is my son" everyone looks at me confused. "How am I your son I'm human?" I asked confused tilting my head. "You were taken from me and cursed by that damn Demon Loki!" The dragoness roared in fury. "Can the curse be removed" Ruffnut asked making everyone jump in surprise Tuffnut holding his chest trying to calm his heartbeat. "yes but if I don't act soon it would be in vain… my little one I need you to lay down okay" The Dragoness asked calmly "what are you going to do…dry…momma" I asked scared. She looked at me smiling I saw a tear fall down her muzzle. "I have waited so long to hear those words… I need to give you half of my heart" She said to me "but wont you…" I asked in fear "no I won't die my little one trust momma okay?" I blink away the tears that were forming and nod laying down "I trust you momma" I said. The Dragoness then stands close and lifts up the scales covering her heart. She then starts to speak in an ancient language. She then grabs something in her chest and it shines brightly she then passes her paw on top of where my heart is. I gasp as I feel a burning sensation in my chest. I then feel a rush of cold over my chest I look up and see the dragoness holding onto something that gives off a red glow into her heart. I then gasp as I feel the pain as my heart starts to beat normally. "My heart hurts momma" I said "no our heart hurts my little one we are now connected we feel each other's pain and feelings. I missed you my little one" she said to me as she nuzzled me I felt tears come to my eyes as I feel the comfort that I once new as a dragon I hug her.

I then hear someone cough. I blush sheepishly, Ruffnut smiles "so about that Curse"

MD: Blinks "I wrote the longest chapter yet… 6,033 words of story."

Xena: smiles "well now what are you going to do?'

MD: jumps in surprise holding his chest "what is with you girls scaring me half to death…do you find pleasure in seeing me scared?"

Xena: opens her mouth to answer

MD: sweat drops "that was a rhetorical question and I really don't want to know"

Xena: "anyway Read and Review please!"


End file.
